


Lost

by Varsity_Noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Getting Lost, M/M, getting lost in Seoul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varsity_Noir/pseuds/Varsity_Noir
Summary: Niatnya sih ingin liburan, tapi... Fict for #drabblerober #day1 [Ushijima x Tendou]





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Salam hangat dari author yang mencoba bangkit dari writer block~   
> Mari awali kebangkitan dengan fic OTP tercinta~~ /slapped!

Niatnya sih ingin liburan, tapi…

“Err… Wakatoshi-kun… benar kesini arahnya?”

Dua orang ini malah berdiri terpaku ditengah ramainya pedestrian kota besar. Kedua mata Tendou Satori sudah cukup lelah melihat berbagai tulisan _hangul_ yang terpampang di berbagai tempat. Sayangnya Tendou bukan lulusan fakultas Sastra Korea, jadi soal ini dia menyerah.

Begitupun dengan Ushijima, alisnya berkerut kesal sambil bolak-balik menelepon kenalannya yang tinggal di negara ini. Berharap dapat sedikit bantuan. Tapi yang ditelepon malah tidak aktif.

Terpaksa pasangan ini menggantungkan nasibnya pada aplikasi GPS, atau warga kota yang mau berbaik hati memberikan mereka petunjuk jalan.

Niatnya sih ingin liburan, tapi… malah tersesat begini.

Oke, bahkan seorang Ushijima Wakatoshi yang terkenal sabar pun akhirnya mengeluh pelan. “Kita singgah dulu, kamu pasti haus kan?” ucapnya sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jinsnya.

Tendou otomatis mengangguk semangat. Sebelah tangan lebar Ushijima mengelus singkat surai merah itu sebelum meraih lengan Tendou dan menariknya menuju salah satu supermarket disitu.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka bisa tersesat di Seoul?

Sebenarnya simpel, hanya karena teman sefakultas mereka asal Korea Selatan, Park Tae Ri mengajak Ushijima dan Tendou untuk liburan di pulau Jeju. Tapi sebelum itu mereka akan menginap di rumah kediaman Park.

Alamat sudah lengkap, panduan jalan sudah lengkap, kemampuan bahasa Inggris mereka juga tidak buruk, tidak ada yang kurang sebenarnya.

_‘Ya sudah lah, anggap saja ini pengalaman baru.’_ Batin Ushijima.

Keduanya kini berada di taman kota, tanpa mempedulikan alamat dari lokasi taman tersebut. Yang ada di benak mereka hanya mencari bangku kosong di bawah pohon besar.

Dan disanalah mereka, melemaskan semua otot mereka setelah berjam-jam berkeliling Seoul sambil sibuk dengan minuman masing-masing.

Belum lima menit matanya terpejam, Ushijima merasakan sesuatu yang berat di bahu kirinya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan kekasihnya sudah terlelap. Sekali lagi Ushijima mengusap kepala Tendou.

“Apa belum ada kabar dari Tae- _kun_?” gumam Tendou disela dengkuran manjanya atas sentuhan lembut dari Ushijima, kedua netra rubi itu bertemu dengan dua netra olive.

“Belum, tapi tadi aku sudah kirim lokasi kita padanya. Bersabarlah.”

Tendou menghela nafas lelah “Seoul kota yang mengerikan…” lalu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya sambil tetap menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Ushijima.

Pria besar bersurai olive itu mengecup pelan pucuk kepala merah tersebut sebelum ia menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Tendou. Baru saja matanya menutup, ponsel di kantong celananya bergetar tanda telepon masuk. Refleks Ushijima terkesiap hingga membangunkan Tendou.

“Telepon dari siapa?” tanya Tendou, menunggu jawaban dari Ushijima selagi kekasihnya mengangkat telepon tersebut.

_“Halo? Wakatoshi? MIANHAE TELEPONKU BARU AKTIF!”_

_‘Ya ampun..’_ dengan segera Ushijima menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Kedua mata Tendou refleks melebar begitu mendengar suara kencang dari speaker ponsel Ushijima, terdengar jelas kalau yang menelepon tadi adalah Tae Ri. “Tidak apa-ap—“

_“KALIAN MASIH DI TAMAN KAN? AKU SUDAH DI LOKASI—AH! ITU KALIAN!”_ sambungan langsung terputus dan Ushijima tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi tidak lama kemudian keduanya menangkap sosok familiar yang sedang berlari kearah mereka.

“Wakatoshi! Satori!”

Ushijima dan Tendou bernafas lega begitu melihat Tae Ri sudah berada di depan mereka.

_‘Akhirnya…’_


End file.
